This invention relates to an ice product making machine or apparatus and more particularly to a simplified sensing system comprizing a thermostatic temperature sensor provided to the partitions of the freezing plate of the ice making machine or apparatus, by means of which the termination of ice making as well as the depletion of water can be sensed easily and reliably.
As the system of sensing that only ice (no water) is in the partitions of the freezing plate, or the termination of ice making, there are known a system in which the ice making time interval is controlled by a timer a system in which a decrease in the amount of the ice-making water in the ice-making water saucer is sensed as indicative the termination of ice making, and a system in which the vaporization temperature is sensed as indicative of the termination of ice making. These systems suffer from various deficiencies.
In the timer system and the system of sensing the decrease in the amount of ice-making water, it is not possible to sense the state of the water depletion simultaneously with the state of termination of ice making. Thus, a separate sensor must be provided to the sensing system with increased complexity in the circuit construction and elevated costs.
In the system of sensing the vaporization temperature, a sophisticated control circuit making use of electronic circuits must be provided to the system, again with increased complexity in servicing and elevated manufacture costs.